A Dangerous Dance
by xxKhaleesixx
Summary: Ana is a young aspiring and talented dancer who accidentally encounters the Slenderman late one night. It doesn't take long before she finds herself partaking in a precarious tango. SlendermanxOC. I plan to explore/explain -my thoughts- on the mystery of the Slenderman's existence in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**My first story in the Slender category! All comments and constructive criticism welcome. **

**Disclaimer- I own this story and have little to nothing as I am a poor college student. I make no profit from this. DX**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

My legs carried me as fast as they could. Even though I raced at my top speed, I felt as if would not be fast enough. Running blindly through the thick foliage of the woods, it was nearly impossible to see. Northern Montana woodlands were notorious for being easy to get lost in. I had no doubt in my mind that I was desperately, foolishly, and hopelessly, lost. The midnight darkness did nothing to help, despite the moon shining brightly above.

I let out a cry of shock as I tripped over a hidden log. I tumbled to the ground, getting a face full of leaves and dirt. I grimaced, quickly wiping off my face. I began to right myself to start running again. But moving my left leg ran a spark of pain up my ankle. I winced, gritting my teeth.

"Of course." I muttered. I should have been more careful, considering my circumstances. But it wasn't going to change anything now.

I gathered myself, grasping onto a nearby tree trunk. My arms slowly inched up the trunk, as I clung to the tree. It took some time but I was able to stand on my feet again. The dull pain in my ankle was never-ending, and I knew that my trek would become that much harder. I hoped that it would not make it that much easier for him to find me.

I heard the noise again.

It reverberated amongst the trees, eerily surrounding me.

It was closer this time.

I forced my legs to start moving, forcing myself to keep continuing on my way.

I couldn't stop now. I had to hide _somewhere_.

I flinched at the pain that struck me like lightning at the instant my foot touched the ground again. I nearly fell over from the infliction.

"Fuck," I breathed, trying to keep calm.

Trying to ignore the blinding pain, I surged forward through the thick foliage. Shrouded in the darkness I stumbled into a spider web. I shrieked, wildly turning into a karate master, swiping at the spun silk.

"Ew!" I complained, struggling in a hurry to break free.

My heart stopped when I broke away from the web, spotting a dark figure in the near distance. _What the-what the hell is that?_

It was tall. Extremely tall. It had to have been at least nine feet, and that was just an estimation of its height. It wore a sleek black suit with a blood red tie and white dress shirt. Its arms reached much farther past its waist, inhumanly stretched. Its face was porcelain white, standing out in the darkness. My green eyes strained to glimpse at its face, but I was surprised and utterly frightened to realize it had none, unless you could consider the small defined spaces where a nose, eyes and lips would be to be part of its face.

My good foot moved just slightly forward, to see what it would do.

I gulped audibly when the noise rang in my ears again. It surrounded me, filling me with a sense of foreboding danger. I realized now it was the sound of static. My blood ran cold and I couldn't move.

_What did I get myself into now?_

"Ana!"

My head instantly turned in the direction the sound came from, my body turning stiff.

"Ana!" The voice called again.

_Great…just great. Exactly what I need right now. _

The voice got closer by the second, and I only continued to be frozen in place. Oh, believe me I wanted to move, but my body refused. At the moment the voice sounded, the static seemed to intensify. I felt my pulse racing from the adrenaline.

"Ana! There you are!" A body burst through the thick brush, standing before me.

"¿_Estás bien_, Ana?"

My eyes met with the black eyes of my uncle, staring intently at me. His black hair was dark, blending in with the shadows of the night. His round face framed by his self-fulfilled obesity was lightly tanned skin. A fat, chubby hand reached out to touch me, in a comforting hold I imagined, but his touch was anything but comforting. I instinctively moved away from him.

"Ana…don't ignore me." He scolded sternly. He breathed heavily, nearly gasping for air and I resisted the urge to smirk. _Oh uncle, you wouldn't be out of breath if you'd exercise on a regular basis like me. _

"I'm fine." I responded almost harshly. My back leaned against a tree, starting to relax. I kept my ankle off the ground, trying to alleviate some pain. My eyes darted over to where that white thing had been. It was gone.

"Good. Now, don't ever do that again."

"What? Leap out of a moving vehicle driven by a pompous jerk of an uncle?" I sneered, crossing my arms.

"Ana, I am family; you can't say that to me."

"You are the last person in our family I would consider to be my family. Andres would think the same."

My uncle's jaw dropped, and he stammered. "W-I-is this about what I said about your brother? Andres is missed Ana, but you can't take things to heart all the time."

My eyes became fierce, glaring daggers. "Take it to heart? Take it to heart?! Andres _gave_ me his heart! My brother was so caring that he gave me his heart so that I could keep living!" I shrieked at him, my voice rising to higher levels.

The static erupted in the air, startling the two of us. I knew it was that tall…whatever it was, creating the static. It was watching us. I knew it didn't leave completely. I wondered why it was spying on us.

"I understand that, _mi sobrina_, but the years have passed. You need to move on…I'm only trying to help you."

I scowled, my full lips pouting. Andres always said I looked silly when I did that because I seemed like I was begging without the puppy dog eyes. "I don't need your help. I have my own ways of remembering my brother."

My uncle sighed, giving up. "_Haz lo que quieras_…"

_Yes, that is what I want, you moron, _I thought to myself.

He reached out to me again, "Come on then, Ana, let's go back to the car and we can go the movie you wanted to see."

"No." I replied firmly. The midnight premier of the movie I wanted to see was out of the question now. "I'm staying here."

"Ana it's late, the weekend, and we're in the middle of the woods."

"Congratulations, you are a master of observation." I drawled sarcastically.

He huffed, letting out a low growl. "Ana I am really not in the mood for this right now." He grabbed out to me again, latching onto my arm.

I winced as the movement made me adjust my position, twisting my ankle even farther. I gasped from the pain that had started to dull was abruptly brought back to center-stage. My uncle didn't seem to care as he continued to hold me roughly.

"Let go!" I cried out, trying to loosen his grasp.

My head was suddenly smacked to the side and my cheek began to sting. I was sure it was bright red now. His hand that had struck me was still raised in the air, ready to slap me once more if he needed to.

"Let me go!" I yelled defiantly. The static appeared again.

I could sense his hand descend to hit me, but it never came. I heard the sound of something being slammed violently, and the cracking of trees. My eyes glanced over to see my uncle very much dead. His body was impaled over a tree trunk that had been haphazardly cut in half. The splinters of broken bark poked through his skin at different heights and thickness.

I let out a fearful gasp, holding my hands to my mouth, in attempts not to scream.

Static rattled from behind and I whipped my head around to see the tall white being just inches from me. It towered over me to startling heights and my lips trembled, seeing many black tentacles sprouting from its back.

I screamed.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**What did you all think? I'm always nervous about posting something I'm new to! **

**Translations…**

"¿_Estás bien_, Ana?" – Are you alright, Ana?

Mi sobrina – My niece

Haz lo que quieras – Have it your way

**And yes I did use Google Translate. If those translations are just terribly off, please let me know and I will change it. Ana is Hispanic, so there will be some more Spanish. It would be lovely if I could have someone to translate for me, instead of incorrectly relying on Google Translate :p **

**xxKhaleesixx aka xXxSaiyanPrincessxXx (It was time for a name change lol)**


	2. Chapter 2

**My first story in the Slender category! All comments and constructive criticism welcome. **

**Disclaimer- I own this story and have little to nothing as I am a poor college student. I make no profit from this. DX**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Ana's eyes opened with a sudden start. Her body shot straight up, lurching forward. The first thing she noticed was that she was in her bed. Putting a hand to her head, she tried to recollect her thoughts.

The immediate thought that came to mind was that she had been in the woods.

Not just in the woods, she had been running. Running from her asshole of an uncle. Her cheek began to sting just thinking about it.

And then it hit her like the slap her uncle had dealt. Her ankle. It wasn't aching! She ripped the sheets off of her body, as she leaned down to glance at her ankle. It was perfectly fine. There was no bruising, no swelling, no indication that she had injured her ankle.

Ana gaped in awe at her limb. How was this possible? Twisted ankles did not heal overnight.

Static rang in her ears and she winced from the noise.

Static! The static came from that white being! It must have healed her! But…why? If anything it seemed menacing than helpful. Beings that were benevolent and kind certainly did not hang out in the deep woods at midnight. And they definitely did not wear black suits with blood red ties or have tentacles sprouting from their backs. Whatever that thing was it was not friendly, even if it had healed her.

Forgetting that thing for the moment, she remembered that it had killed – brutally, she might add - her uncle. Ana wasn't sure if she was sad or happy. He had no right to talk about Andres like that, considering only a few months ago he had learned that her brother had given his life to her. Sure, Ana barely saw her uncle, but Andres' act of compassion and bravery was three years ago. Her uncle was "family", but in the least sense of the word. And so, she didn't particularly regret that his death was inadvertently her fault.

At this point, she realized she needed to confide in someone. And the only person she knew suited best for the job was her best friend, Maria.

Ana leaped out of her bed, making a beeline for her bathroom. It didn't take long for her to get showered and dressed, as she was eager to see Maria. She quickly applied a little bit of makeup, as she called Maria on her cell, putting her on speaker phone. Ana was relieved that she answered, and she made plans for them to meet up at the local Starbucks. She definitely needed some coffee after last night.

Ana grabbed her purse and slipped on some flats to go with her black skinny jeans and lime green tank top. Just in case, she retrieved a black cardigan, if it got chilly. The end of August was sporadic in temperature. She hurried to her car, and soon drove away.

It was not long before she arrived at the Starbucks, and she cracked a smile as she saw Maria's silver Honda Civic parked isolated from the other cars. Maria was always paranoid that she would get door dings, and Ana didn't blame her. It _was_ a brand new car. She parked her black Toyota Camry in the space next to Maria.

Walking briskly to the front doors and opening one of them, she was immediately greeted with the warm and comforting smell of coffee. She found Maria in a corner of the store, waving at her. Ana waved back, quickly ordered her choice of drink, a Caramel Frappucino with an extra shot of espresso. After receiving her order, she headed over to where Maria was waiting and sat in the chair across from her.

Instantly, Maria asked, "So…your call was pretty urgent sounding. What's the deal?"

Taking a sip of her drink, Ana replied, "You know my Uncle Pedro right?"

Maria quirked a brow, looking confused. She also sipped her drink, flipping her long brown curls over her shoulder. Maria's skin was a dark tan, seemingly flawless. Her eyes were curious, but hidden by fake contacts. They were a shade of purple today, but you wouldn't notice unless you were up close. "Yeah...?"

"He's…uh…dead." Ana finished, putting it right out there, not wanting to wait any longer.

Maria nearly choked on her Double Espresso Latte, almost spitting it out onto Ana. "W-what?"

"Yep." Ana said, pretty nonchalant about the whole thing.

"Ana, deberías de explicarme qué está ocurriendo, ahora mismo!" Maria exclaimed in a hushed voice.

"Oh, calm down." She laughed, "Why else did you think I asked you to come here? Of course I'm going to explain."

Maria settled down, prompting Ana to start her story.

"We were on the drive back from dinner at Chili's and on the way to the theater so we could see-"

"_Anna Karenina,_ right?" Maria cut her off.

Ana smiled, her friend knew her too well. "Yeah! So anyway, we were driving to the theater and my asshole of an uncle decided to start talking about Andres."

Maria's jaw dropped in disbelief and her face contorted to anger. "Is he fucking stupid? Bringing up Andres to you?"

"Exactly. Naturally, I was furious, so I got out of the car, while it was at a stop. I ran into the woods where I knew I could lose him. I raced through the trees, trying to find my way, looking for a hiding space or something. But of course, being me, I tripped over a log that I hadn't seen, that was concealed by leaves. I ended up twisting my ankle and I had to limp along. And then…I saw it."

"Saw what?" Maria asked, her eyes swimming with excitement.

"I-…I don't know." Ana looked down, stirring her drink with her straw. "It was white. Pale white…like snow. It was insanely tall with arms that went past its waist. It wore a black suit with a red tie…but the freakiest thing was that it didn't have a face!"

After Maria didn't respond to her explanation, Ana glanced up at her friend. She was frozen in fear, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Maria?" Ana quietly asked, beginning to worry.

Maria crouched down, her hands clasped together in prayer. "_Oh, Padre, por favor protégeme del demonio…" _She whispered, her voice pleading for safety.

"Maria…" Ana repeated, reaching out to touch her friend's arm.

Maria's curly head popped back up, face full of terror. "Ana, you need to run."

"What?" Ana exclaimed, utterly confused.

"You have to leave the town…go anywhere. Anywhere but here."

Ana couldn't comprehend Maria's warning. "What the _hell_ are you talking about?"

"I have to go now." Maria gasped, standing up from her seat. She began to leave the shop when Ana grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going? Maria, talk to me! What is going on?"

Maria's lip trembled, and Ana could feel her limb shaking. Without saying anything, she leaned down to Ana, and said quietly into her ear, "_El Hombre Alto_…"

And with that, Maria disappeared, leaving Ana in complete confusion. Despite her Hispanic heritage, Ana disliked it when Maria spoke Spanish in front of her. It wasn't that she couldn't understand everything; it was that she felt it wasn't necessary. To her, speaking in another language in front of others who couldn't speak it was as if you were hiding something. And Ana despised sneaky people.

"The Tall Man?"

Ana whispered to herself, wondering what that could possibly mean. Checking the time on her phone, she saw that she could not contemplate it at the moment, as she had to get to class.

Ana grabbed her drink and purse, walking toward her car. She'd nearly forgotten she had class on Saturday. Worst decision of her life. After this, she vowed to never take another class on the weekend. Not only was it a bad idea in general, but it cut into her dance time.

Yes, that's right, Ana was a dancer. And I know what you're thinking, and no, not that kind. Just a dancer. She loved to dance, regardless of what it was. Ballroom, salsa, swing, merengue, she even loved ballet. Ever since she was a little girl, she grew up with dance. Her mother loved to dance and she taught Ana the ropes.

Ana danced whenever she could, outside of college and college work. Her profession was dance, teaching at the local dance studio. It wasn't much, but it helped her get by, till the day where she made it big. Ana hoped to broaden her horizons and perform large productions. Her ultimate dream was to be the lead in Swan Lake.

Her mother had always wanted to be a professional dancer but was never able to get the opportunities as Ana. So, she bestowed everything she could into her daughter to ensure that someone in the family could fulfill her dream.

As Ana approached her car, she was relieved to find that she hadn't removed her backpack from the backseat. That would have been a trip back to her house that would surely make her late for class. She jumped into the driver's seat, and drove off.

Twenty-five minutes later she was sitting in her Ethics class. To be specific, it was her Ethics class required for her degree in Criminology. At 22 years old, she was nearly done with her degree, just a few semesters left. Crime and Law Enforcement was not her ideal choice, but she did have an interest in criminals and their mental processes, which was why she was also getting a minor in Psychology. Ana wanted to have something to fall back on; just in case professional dance didn't work out. It also helped that one of her grandfathers was a sheriff, and that her parents – ever so encouraging – demanded that she go to college.

To her, Ethics was a pointless class though. The main point of it was to teach you the morals of being in law enforcement and that you were to be held accountable for your judgment. Law enforcement officials were supposed to serve as examples for the rest of the world on proper behavior, and as individuals in society, they were obligated to be seen as role models and teachers to everyone around them. But Ana didn't see it as necessary because she believed she had a good sense of what was right and wrong. But she did it regardless, as it was required, and a little schooling never hurt.

Despite her views on the class, she diligently took notes and participated in the discussions. Since it was on the weekend, it was a dreadfully long three and half hours. Ana was ecstatic when her professor called it a day, dismissing them from class.

She immediately made way to her car, planning to drive to Chipotle. Ana was going to do some research on this "_El Hombre Alto_"_. _Whenever she needed to so a major research project, Chipotle was her meal of choice. For reasons beyond her, it always got her mind flowing.

Ana arrived at the restaurant when the sun had begun to set, parking her car by the front door. She checked her phone quickly for the time. 7:38pm. Twenty minutes to make it home in time for _Wheel_ and _Jeopardy_. Ana laughed to herself as she walked inside, jumping in line. Ever since she was a little girl, she would always watch _The Wheel of Fortune_ and _Jeopardy_ with her family. It only became tradition and a fun habit after she moved out.

After ordering and receiving her order, she drove home, even speeding some to ensure she didn't miss her shows. She made it, with just a minute to spare. Flipping her television on, she plopped down on her plush brown suede love seat. During the break, she placed her order in the refrigerator, planning to eat it later as she wasn't hungry yet.

The winner of _Wheel _was a seemingly stuck up middle-aged woman who clearly didn't need the money. Ana recognized the exact shirt she was wearing, a $300 leopard print top with sequins. She remembered seeing it while browsing online. You could buy that shirt anywhere for less than $40. Ana scoffed, the other contestants were obviously more deserving. One of the other contestants had a child with Cerebral Palsy.

After that, _Jeopardy_ was a delight, as she answered some of the questions correctly. She'd surprised herself by knowing an answer that none of the contestants knew. The Final Jeopardy round was related to Politics which she didn't bother trying to guess. Politics was her least favorite subject and boring too.

Ana turned the television off after the Jeopardy credits rolled, knowing that some dumb reality show was on next. She opened her fridge, placing her meal in the microwave. The machine beeped at her, and she removed it, inhaling the delicious scent that filled the air. Ana grabbed a fork, taking a bite of her dinner. Amazing as always.

Ana plopped down next to her laptop, flipping it open and turning it on. She munched some more as she waited for it to load her browser. Clicking on her favorites tab, she went to Google, typing in 'The Tall Man'. Her results were mostly about a movie under the same name, a horror movie to be specific. She quickly looked through some of the links but none of them were relevant. She went back to the Google search page results, scrolling down to where it listed 'Related Searches'. The first one was 'The Slender Man'. The one after was 'The Slender Man Myth'.

Curious, Ana clicked on it. The first thing she saw was photos, some actual photography, others drawn. A terrible chill ran up her spine, and she gasped. Dragging and clicking on a photo, her jaw dropped at the full image. A pale white face, with long arms, a black suit and red tie, a fearsome being, hiding among trees behind an unsuspecting person.

Ana's hand flew to her mouth, to avoid letting out a scream. Her shaky hands caused her to put down her meal as to not spill it in horror. "Oh, fuck. Oh fuck, oh fuck!"

Her heart pounding, she opened one of the web pages, scrolling to a piece in all capital letters 'THE NUMBER ONE WAY TO KNOW IF SLENDER MAN IS NEAR'. The section stated numerous times that the easiest way to know was static. Not only that, but electronic devices would become dysfunctional or just plain stop working. Ana held her breath then, realizing when she had first turned her television on, it had been static-y. Perusing further through the article, she saw symptoms of being around Slenderman too long were memory loss, coughing up blood, nightmares, loss of sleep. So far, she'd only experienced a brief bout of forgetfulness.

So far.

As scared as Ana was, she was extremely inquisitive as to why he had killed her uncle, as well as healing her leg. She wanted to get her answers, and if it killed her, she would.

It was then, when she decided hastily she would go look for Slenderman.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapter two! What did you guys think? Chapter three is going to be my favorite so far, and you'll have to wait to find out ;) I should also let you guys know that, I only have the first three chapters written so far. So after chapter three updates will come slower. I'm also writing other stories and in college so be aware of that :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**xxKhaleesixx**


	3. Chapter 3

**My first story in the Slender category! All comments and constructive criticism welcome. Thank you for the reviews so far!**

**Disclaimer- I own this story and have little to nothing as I am a poor college student. I make no profit from this. DX**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Ana must have thought herself crazy, going to look for the Slenderman. She probably imagined if anyone else knew, they'd think the same. Maybe she was insane. Going after the once mythical Slenderman was easily a death wish. Maybe not at the risk of her life would she try to find out. She wouldn't forgive herself if she'd let Andres give his life for hers only for her to have it thrown it away on a ridiculous and dangerous experiment.

When and if she found the Slenderman again, she'd confront the being; all the while hoping it wouldn't kill her, and ask her questions.

Would it answer her questions though?

_How_ would it or could it answer her was probably a better question. It didn't speak did it? Again, how could it speak? It didn't have a mouth…unless it only appeared at certain times. Maybe…

Sighing, Ana slammed her laptop shut. Her head was pounding, this information racing in her mind. She rubbed her temples, putting her laptop aside. Grabbing her meal, she placed it back in the refrigerator. She was suddenly not hungry.

Ana sleepily walked to her bedroom and shut the door. She never knew why she closed the door, when she was the only occupant in the vicinity and the only person who lived there.

When she and Andres were younger, they had to share a room because their parents were having bad luck with their jobs, downsizing into a smaller home. Their bedroom door was left open most of the time. Once their parents gained stable careers in their teenage years, Ana and Andres had their own rooms. As soon as Ana gained privacy and a need for it, she began to close her door.

She laughed lightly then, remembering one time, Andres had done the same to spite her for fun. They had both been told to go to bed, and he stood in the doorway of his room, giving her a stare down. Then, he shut the door, a mischievous grin on his face. Ana could still recollect his laughter echoing from behind his walls.

Heading for her bathroom, she turned the light on, quickly did her nightly facial regime, used the toilet one last time and shut the light off again. She changed into her pajamas, a black sweat shirt with her college's logo embroidered in the center and a pair of grey shorts. Ripping back the covers of her bed, she nestled herself inside it, rolling up into a cocoon. Her eyes slowly shut and sleep overcame her.

The next morning, Ana awoke to the sound of chirping birds and the bright sunlight flooding through her window. She stretched, much like a cat and yawned loudly. Pulling back the covers of her bed, she leaped out onto the floor. Ana side-glanced out the window, and then glanced again.

_What the…? _

It was dark, dark as night outside. Ana stepped to her window, getting a better look. The sky was black, grey clouds swarming in circles. Thunder rolled and multiple strikes of lightning followed. She shivered, her home feeling suddenly freezing.

"What the hell is-"

A loud crash stopped her from finishing her sentence and she whipped around in a hurry.

"Who's there?" She yelled to no one in particular, her voice reverberating through her house.

Another crash made her dash out of her bedroom, but not before grabbing a handgun from her bedside drawer. She made sure the gun was loaded, holding it the proper way. That is…if it was needed.

Ana made her way through the house, checking every corner, thanking her _abuelo_ for training her in some police tactics. She turned the corner into her kitchen, flipping the light on. It didn't turn on.

_Of course not._

Grimacing, she entered her kitchen, only to let out a bloodcurdling scream.

In her frightened state, she instinctively put her finger on the trigger. Her eyes dared again to look upon what was in front of her. Her kitchen was a complete mess, pots and pans strewn about, the refrigerator door was wide open, items from inside were lying on the ground. Standing in front of her stove and oven combination appliance was Maria. Her face was contorted in shock and fear, but Ana didn't know why.

Then, behind Maria, the Slenderman appeared out of thin air.

Its black tentacles were wrapped around Maria's neck, starting to choke her to death. Maria's hands reached out to her and Ana began to come closer. Slenderman's tentacles shot out at her, freezing Ana in place.

Her finger pressed harder against the trigger, and she bared her teeth screaming, "Let her go!"

The air around them became thicker and Ana found it difficult to breathe. The tentacles retreated, coiling around Maria's neck once more. Ana could only watch fearfully as the color slowly drained from Maria's skin. Then, her pulse racing and a rush of adrenaline filling her, Ana fired off all of the rounds in the handgun.

Peeking open the eye that she hadn't kept un-shut whilst firing the bullets, she fell to the ground in dismay. There was no damage to the Slenderman, nothing at all. Not even bullet holes. It seemed as if they had just bounced off of it. She cursed, staring at the used weapon that had failed her.

She had no time to see the smooth black tentacle coming at her before it knocked her into darkness.

Ana woke with a start, rapidly sitting up and glancing around her room. She put a hand to her forehead, breathing heavily. Her bed was soaked with sweat, and she fell back on her pillow.

"Fuck…" She whispered.

She shut her eyes for a brief moment before opening again. Ana reached for her cell phone, dialing Maria's number. It was a few rings until Maria picked up.

"Hello?" Maria's tired voice came through the phone's speaker.

"Maria? It's Ana. Is…everything okay?"

It was a pause before Maria answered. "Yeah, I'm fine, aside from being woken up at 3 am." Ana could tell she was being thrown a glare through the phone.

Ana only then noticed it was still dark outside. "Sorry. I just…I had…I needed to call and make sure…" She couldn't form a complete sentence, still shaken from her nightmare.

"Ana, what happened?"

"No-nothing!" She tried to sound as sincere as she could, but Maria saw right through it.

"Did you have a nightmare…about…_El Hombre_-"

"_The Slenderman,"_ Ana corrected. "…but yes. I wanted to make sure you were safe because it…"

Maria sighed exasperatedly, "This is _exactly_ what I knew would happen! Did you go looking for it?"

"No! No, I didn't!" _Not yet…_

"So then why is it haunting you? Ana, _what did you do_?" Maria scolded, her voice raising an octave.

"I didn't do anything I swear, Maria! I just freaking met the thing in the woods one night on accident and now it's being all sinister to me!"

Another pause fell between them.

"Ana you have to leave town."

"Yeah, I just…"

"It's going to kill you! Ana please…listen to me! _Escúchame estoy tratando de salvar su vida!" _

"Maria…I know you are trying to save my life. But…I _have_ to know why it didn't kill me like my uncle. A ruthless…being…doesn't just do things like that. Especially, since it in a way…saved me."

"This is stupid and you're being stupid! Do not expect me to help you with this!"

"I won't, Maria."

With that, Ana bitterly disconnected the call.

Tossing her phone away onto the bed, she let out breath she didn't know she was holding. She knew that Maria was absolutely right about leaving town, but she needed answers.

Seeing as it was still early in the morning, Ana went back to sleep, hoping the nightmare wouldn't return.

A short few hours later, she re-awoke. Wasting no time, Ana stepped out of her bed, making her way to her bathroom. The sooner she made her way to the forest was the sooner she could get what she desired. Plus, it would be easier to make her running-like-hell-away-from-it action much simpler in the daylight.

Undressing, she turned the water in her shower on, letting the hot steam fill the room. She didn't bother washing her hair, as she had no need to look presentable, and she would practice dancing later in the day where she would shower again. Once she finished, she wrapped herself in a towel and began to dry and brush her hair. Wiping away the condensation on the mirror, she glanced at herself.

Bright green eyes stared back at her, complementing her tanned complexion. Her nose was small and thin, over full, plump lips. Her ebony, damp, just past her shoulder blades hair was pin-straight, sticking to her wet skin. The towel wrapped around her hourglass dancer's body, showing her physique. Ana thought herself attractive, but dating never seemed to interest her. She'd had some boyfriends but they never lasted. Especially once they saw her scar. Just barely popping out of the top of the towel, a disfiguring mark over her heart marred her skin.

Sighing sadly, Ana turned away from the mirror.

Minutes later, she was completely dry and fully dressed. Choosing to wear her black skinny jeans and flats again, she lazily threw a thin grey hoodie with stripes of yellow on. After quickly applying light makeup, Ana grabbed her purse, making sure to place her handgun inside. It wasn't for the Slenderman – it was for the other dangers.

Once she was ready, Ana went to her Camry and drove off.

It wasn't a long drive back to the forest, or at least it didn't seem like it. Ana's mind was racing, so the time seemed to go by quickly. She didn't know what to ask, how to ask, how to respond to its responses _if_ it gave her answers, how to act, should she try the tough girl act? _No. That's stupid. It would see right through my ruse_. She was so caught up in her thoughts, she nearly rammed into the car ahead of her as she didn't notice their sudden stop at a light.

Sighing in relief, she glanced out the window. She knew the driver in the car in front of her was probably glaring daggers so it was best to avoid their eye contact. Seeing the sign next to the road, it was a good thing she was jolted out of her thoughts – not only because of the almost accident but because she'd arrived at the forest.

Taking the next right, the road took her into the front of the woods where there was a small parking lot for visitors. She stopped and parked her car in one of the spaces, turning off the engine. She stowed her purse in her glove box, she couldn't imagine the Slenderman having or needing any use for money.

Opening her car door, she stepped outside, shutting the door behind her. Beginning to walk onto one of the forest paths created by the officials, she locked the Camry via its remote control key. She then stuck her handgun in the back of her pants, tucking it underneath her shirt.

The forest was bright and warm, a stark contrast from the last time. The birds were chirping high up in the trees, and she spotted a few squirrels romping around in the fall colored leaves. She even saw a deer family drinking from a small stream. It was calm and peaceful to the point Ana wanted to relax, but she kept reminding herself it was about to be nothing but relaxing soon. Ana followed the path for at least ten more minutes, before veering off into a completely different direction.

_If I've learned anything from horror movies it's that the villain always hides or has its' lair in the deep woods. _

Another few moments and the radiantly soothing forest grew dark. The trees became clustered together, blocking most sources of light. Ana was still able to see, it was like a dreary cloud filled day. The chirping of birds stopped and the cute, fuzzy animals disappeared. There was an eerie chill that came about the area, but she assumed it was the lack of light shining through.

_Well…I've certainly entered the right area if there are no adorable animals anymore…_

A sudden rustle in the bushes made Ana twist her body rapidly, unsheathing her weapon. A loud growl ran shivers up her spine. Ana aimed her gun at where she thought it was coming from just as a gigantic brown bear burst through the brush, racing at her, sharp teeth bared.

Ana screamed, firing off a few rounds. The bear roared in agony, collapsing on the forest ground. Catching her breath, Ana took a few steps backward.

"That was my kill," a voice from behind startled her.

Whipping her head around, Ana came face to face with the Slenderman. Taking more steps backward in the opposite direction, Ana tripped over a log, falling to the dirt.

"Stop tripping, I already healed you once." The voice spoke again, a hint of annoyance lacing its tone.

Ana's head shot up to stare at the being before her, clad in the same sleek black suit and blood red tie. It stood at a shorter height than before, which she hadn't known it could do. Her mouth fell agape, "So it was you!"

Looking straight at Slenderman in the daylight, Ana was in awe at how it spoke, and then, she saw a mouth form as it asked in a surprisingly polite manner, "Pardon?" The snow white head tilted to the side in question.

"Y-you…healed my ankle that other night."

"Yes, I did," it replied simply.

"Why?"

"I was feeling…generous." The more Slenderman spoke; Ana noticed how velvety and smooth its voice was. If anything, she expected it to sound like a demon from hell.

"Generous?" She repeated, righting herself to sit on the log.

"You had suffered at the hands of your uncle enough, and you couldn't have possibly made it back to the car in your condition without harming yourself more."

"How did you know where I lived?"

"I checked your driver's license…" It said as if it were obvious. If the Slenderman had eyebrows it would have raised a brow.

_Well, duh. It's not like it knew of you before that night. That would explain why I noticed the static Saturday…it must have checked on me or something._ Ana paused before asking her next question. This was it…her questions were going to be answered.

"Why…did you kill my uncle?"

"I have a hatred for abusive persons. They don't deserve to keep living and harming others, so I rid the world of him."

"Well, you…you could have asked me first or something!" Ana retorted, growing a backbone.

A sound like a laugh came from Slenderman followed by a heavily sarcastic voice, "Yes, because you look so distraught over the loss of your uncle."

"That is hardly the point! He was family."

"I recall you saying 'You are the last person in our family I would consider to be my family. Andres would think the same,' to your uncle that night."

Ana furrowed her brows, scowling. "Fine then, why didn't you kill _me_?"

"I don't normally attack adults…children – especially teenagers - are much more…exhilarating and usually trickier to prey on. Teenagers are caught up in the social media more than anyone else...which is where fear begins. One victim will tell others of their experience, often heard by eavesdroppers – some of them artists. This art, posted on the Internet, spreads like _wildfire_. Teenagers, being as curious as they are, will seek me out, either prepared or completely unprepared."

Ana was taken aback by the Slenderman's knowledge on human electronics. She stumbled over her words, "W-wait. How do you know they use media websites if you can't be around electronics?"

"I have my ways," its voice rumbled, "It's true, my presence and electronic devices do not mix together, but I'm afraid that one of my many secrets that will stay secret, Ana."

She froze as she heard her name fall from its lips, and she threw it a look of shock.

"Are you stalking me, Slenderman?" She hissed accusatorily. She then surprised herself by adding out of nowhere, "You-you are a …male right? I mean…Slender_man _wouldn't be masculine for no reason?"

Ignoring her second and third questions, it responded, "Driver's license, remember?" The combined look of her face in 'Oh, I'm so stupid' realization and her mouth agape made Slenderman chuckle again. "Besides, I could ask you the same thing. Showing up in my forest twice, finding me inadvertently twice, or were you deliberately looking?"

"I-no! I'm not! Well…I mean I was to find out why you killed my uncle and not me, but-_you_ came to my house with no reason!"

"I simply came to check on you, seeing if your ankle had healed. It isn't always perfect. But _you, you_…came while I was hunting. _You_ interrupted my clean kill as I was about to feed. Something that was very…_dangerous_ of you."

The air around them became extremely thin, and the only thing Ana could hear was her breathing, very loud in her ears. Slenderman's tone had become very deadly and murderous, eliciting immediate fear in Ana. Even without eyes, she could tell it was staring straight at her, a void somehow filled with hunger. She could hear the faint static appear and she instinctively backpedaled.

"You might want to run from _El Hombre Alto_ – _The Tall Man_…"

The Slenderman's growled words struck Ana with such a blow that she should have known _instantly_ that the nicknames were not simply masculine for rumor's sake. She watched as Slenderman's form began to grow, suddenly he – yeah, a he now, - became six feet taller than he already was, utterly towering over her. His mouth unhinged from its jaw, and he snarled, revealing rows of razor sharp teeth.

"Run," he hissed.

Ana did not need to be told twice after that, turning on her heel and running like a bat out of hell.

And just like that, Ana survived her second encounter with the Slenderman.

However, she didn't imagine it would be her last encounter. There was no way he would tell her all of that information and let her live, unless he had an ulterior motive.

_Keep running for now and if I die later, I die. But first, I'll live._

**xXxXx**

**And there you have it! Chapter three! So, as this is the first time Slendy is actually speaking, I'd like to know what you guys think of his personality (so far), mannerisms and all that. **

**If I have the following chapters spaces out properly, I believe Chapter six or seven is where I will start revealing my thoughts on the Slenderman myth. **

**Fun facts! The part where I describe Slendy's mouth unhinging at the end is inspired by Venom from Marvel Comics. Also, the very last line, is a variation on a line from Game of Thrones said by Ygritte to Jon Snow, "You're mine and I'm yours. And if we die, we die, but first we'll live." Just thought I would point those things out :)**

**Shout out _EphemeralDream8 _for helping me with my Spanish translations!**

**Also, I realize it's difficult to communicate extensively through Fanfiction, so feel free to check out my Tumblr at xxfireandbloodxx dot tumblr dot com :) **

**One last thing, I am about half way done with Chapter four! **

**xxKhaleesixx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I own this story and have little to nothing as I am a poor college student. I make no profit from this. DX**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Ana had never run so fast in her entire life. She practically flew past the surrounding trees, rapidly finding her way back to her car. The wind had picked up; whistling in her ears and it became dead quiet aside from her frantic footsteps. Her heart pounded fiercely against her chest cavity, fear pulsing through her. She didn't dare to look back, as she didn't want to know if the Slenderman was chasing her.

The thick woods slowly dispersed, opening up into the warm lit area she knew would lead to her car. As soon as her Camry came into view, she flung herself inside, immediately locking the doors – all the while knowing it wouldn't do a _damn_ thing protecting her against him – and reversed out of the parking lot like no tomorrow.

She only had one thing she wanted to do right now and that was to dance. Dancing cleared her mind of daily stresses, so she made her way to the studio. By the time she had reached the building, her heart was still racing. She pulled into a parking space, putting the car back into park. Ana let out a huge sigh of relief, holding her head in her hands.

"Fuck!" She cried out, not a believer in what had just occurred.

Had she really just survived _another_ encounter with the Slenderman? This was surreal. No. This was _**insane**_. Not only had she survived without a scratch, she'd even learned things about him. It amazed her how…formal he seemed, she expected him to act like…well…a serial killer or a demon. But rethinking that thought, many serial killers were smooth-talking gentlemen. Ted Bundy was a prime example of that. But, Slenderman was no Ted Bundy.

Deciding not to dwell on her most recent life-threatening experience, Ana turned off the car's engine and got out. She popped the trunk of her Camry, revealing a duffle bag. It was moments like this she was glad she kept an extra set of clothes for dance in the car. Grabbing the bag, she shut the trunk and locked her car, walking toward the studio doors.

The sun was slowly setting, and remembering it was Sunday, the dance studio was closed for the day. Ana was happy about that; she wouldn't be bothered by little kids. She loved teaching the art of dance to others but children irritated her as they were difficult to keep interested and more rebellious.

Standing at the doors, Ana found they were locked, to no surprise. One time one of her co-workers failed to lock studio and they were broken into. A thousand dollars of merchandise was stolen. Needless to say, Miranda, the owner of the studio, was not pleased.

Quickly unlocking the doors and relocking them behind her, Ana entered the building. She made her way to her office, which was really just a small cubby space with a desk. Ana began changing into the clothes without skipping a beat. Peeling off her clothing, she replaced them with a black sports bra and a pair of bright pink shorts with a blue stripe on the sides. She pulled on a navy camisole over the sports bra after lacing up her black tennis shoes. Ana was feeling slightly chilled and if she got too hot later she could always just take it off. She then put her hair up in a high ponytail, as she didn't need any distractions.

Leaving her office, Ana walked down the hall to one of the studio rooms. She was promptly greeted with a wall of mirrors, her reflection repeated in the glass panes. Eyeing the stereo system in the corner, she stepped over to it, turning on the music, tuning it to her mix of songs that was entirely specific for days like this.

Just seconds later, loud, pumping bass filled the room, exciting Ana's senses. A wide grin formed on her lips and she leapt forward, beginning a routine.

Oh, yes. Today was a dance-whatever-the-hell-I-want-to day.

**xXx**

Two hours later, Ana collapsed on the floor. Her chest heaved rapidly, evidence of an exhausting workout. Picking herself up off the ground, Ana wiped sweat from her brow. She made a beeline for her office after shutting the stereo off. Taking a towel from her duffle bag, she patted down the rest of her excess sweat. Collecting her things, she guzzled down a bottle of water, exiting the studio. She made sure to lock the doors, which could have led to a stern talking to she didn't wish to receive.

It was a short drive to her home. Upon arrival, Ana felt immensely less stressed on the concerning issues. She tried her hardest to keep her mind away from those things, but the back of her mind told her otherwise. A long, hot and steamy shower should fix that. She hoped.

Wasting no time, she entered the house, locking the front door behind her. Nearly bounding down the hall to her bathroom, she peeled off all of her damp, sweaty clothing tossing it to the ground carelessly. Ana turned on the water for the shower, waiting a moment before stepping inside.

A half hour later, Ana emerged from her bathroom, feeling refreshed. Now clad in her towel, she walked to her bedroom and opened a dresser drawer, unveiling her pajama collection. Ana pulled out a black tank top and emerald green shorts, changing into them. She didn't bother putting her bra back on, she would just take it off again for bed and well, why not? She was home alone, no one would see. Besides, it felt wonderful to let them hang loose for awhile.

After brushing out her hair, she made her way to the kitchen. She pondered on what to prepare for dinner, but realized she had leftover Chipotle waiting to be eaten. Popping the tray in the microwave, her meal's delicious aroma filled the room a minute later. Ana quickly grabbed a fork, eager to devour her food.

Another half hour later, Ana found herself berating herself for eating Chipotle for dinner two nights in a row. She could have eaten something much healthier. She sighed. _Oh, well, can't do anything about it now…_

She decided to eat a side of strawberries and bananas to get her fruit for the day. As she munched on them, Ana worked on her assignments due for class tomorrow. It was nothing too challenging, just a bunch of reading and analyzing the text.

Ana was thinking over a section diligently, when she heard a rustling in the bushes outside. She immediately fell quiet, listening for the static she'd become accustomed to. She heard nothing, and as such, she grabbed her pistol from the drawer again.

Ana inched toward the back door, peeking out of the window. Again, there was nothing. She wrenched open the door, pointing the gun outside. She poked her head out the door, checking if the area was clear. When Ana was sure, she stepped into the grass, looking around carefully.

Suddenly, she heard whispering.

She aimed the pistol in the direction, her finger on the trigger. "I know you're there! I can hear you!" She yelled bravely.

The whispering continued, oh so very faintly. Ana fired off a warning shot.

"Unless you want a face full of lead, I suggest you show yourself or get the fuck off my property!"

A second later, she caught the sound of retreating footsteps of whatever it was. Relieved she was able to scare it off, she returned to her house, locking the door shut.

She shouldn't have fired her gun, but she knew the police would not come around with questions. Her only neighbors nearby lived a quarter of a mile up the road and they did not give a damn. As isolated from the rest of the town as her home was, she enjoyed the solidarity. Ana loathed solicitors and random guests and this was one of the best ways to avoid them.

Returning to her class-work, Ana resettled into her chair. She laid the weapon on the table, if she were to be disturbed again.

An hour later, Ana finished her work and retired to bed. It was better to go to sleep now, she figured. Mondays were her long day of class. She had to wake up early too. Why she made that decision was beyond her.

After doing her nightly routine, Ana climbed into her bed, curling up in the warm sheets. She fell asleep quickly, but that was not necessarily a good thing. She kept waking up, tossing and turning relentlessly. She felt exhausted but her body would not let her sleep.

_Loss of sleep, _she reminded herself. _Damn these side effects. Damn the Slenderman. Static…beginnings of forgetfulness…loss of sleep…what's nex-_

Ana's body shot up, and she ran for the bathroom clutching her mouth. A second later, she was knelt over the toilet, coughing up blood. She lay by the toilet for the following hour, where she had spewed blood consistently for a moment, before it spread out over time. When Ana assumed she had stopped for the time being, she grabbed her knees and held them to her chest. She began to quietly sob.

_I'm going to die. _

**xXxXx**

Review responses!

_Guest reviewer WhySoSerious_ – Hello again lovely! I do have an idea of what I'd like to have him called and it would relate to the back story for Slendy. And yes…there might be a bigger part for Maria, but it would be up to the readers if it happens.

Guest reviewer _ffffff_ – I like your name lol. Thank you! Ana is pronounced Ah-na :) I fixed my Tumblr link, I think it works now.

_DarkestThingInTheLight_ – Lol yes she should have totally done that instead xD

Thank you everyone else for the reviews! :) Hope you enjoyed this addition to _A Dangerous Dance_!

xxKhaleesixx


End file.
